In order for NICHD to obtain the support services necessary to maintain two FISMA-moderate systems of record, maintain and enhance the DS-Connect? Down syndrome registry, and create other additional registries designated by NICHD, the Contractor will provide the following: operations and maintenance services for the RDPR (Research Data Patient Registry) system of record containing PII; operations and maintenance services including minor enhancements and task management services for DS-Connect?; data curation services for DS-Connect? or any Registry residing on the RDPR; and development of another language version of DS-Connect? or another Registry residing on RDPR from translated materials provided by the NIH. Other activities to be performed are the development of new Registries to reside on the RDPR environment; development of mobile applications for a Registry residing on the RDPR environment; and operations and maintenance of the parallel FISMA-moderate system of record environment known as the GRDR (GUID-linked Research Data Repository).